Kiss of Life
by Ukiby3000
Summary: Mr. Game & Watch feels love, like any other living being. But, his love seems a little bit 'too far'. G&W/Peach one-shot


**Disclaimer and Notes: **This is really silly, fluffy and CRACK! I'm probably the only one that ships this paitring, for some awkward reason XD

Anyways, weird or not, you're going to have to deal with it. Plus, I don't own athing. I own a Game & Watch. Chef version. Does that means something? XD

* * *

**Kiss of Life**

He knew he couldn't talk. He was never given the gift of voice. All the sounds he could make were those repetitive 8-bit sounds whenever he moved or walked.

Also, he didn't have much freedom of movement. Being a 2D only character made things a little bit more complicated for him.

But he had feelings. He couldn't express them very well, but he was always trying to express them the best way he could. Since he had the ability to mutate his body to simulate things, whenever he felt like communicating to anyone around him, he would transform his hands or turn into the thing he wanted.

Unfortunately, it seemed like the most important thing he wanted to 'show', he was unable to.

He wanted to show some love. He felt love, but he just didn't know how to go and express it, because he never had to deal with that. His life was just plain and simple, back in Flat Zone.

Although, in the 3D world, things looked really attractive, and a certain person looked way too attractive.

This person was no other than Peach, the great princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Every time Mr. Game & Watch tried to get courage and talk to Peach, he would stop on his tracks and think about it again. After all, she was a real person. A 3-dimensional being. And she really showed lots of affection towards Mario.

And how he could be able to 'compete' with another real person? In his mind, it was just insane. He couldn't take the place of Peach's 'hero'. It was too much for him.

Walking around the Smash Mansion corridors, he was trying to come up with some bright idea, with no success. Any type of approach would sound awkward, even though they knew each other for quite some time. And he had to admit that he felt some strange feeling inside him when Peach gave him her parasol, when he was rescued from the Subspace.

Distracted by his own thoughts, he stopped in the middle of the corridor, with his hand under his chin. He then felt a light tap on his shoulder, what broke him from his trance. When he turned, the sight of Peach made him give a step back and he beeped louder than he wanted to.

"Sorry," Peach said, with a smile "I didn't mean to scare you."

Mr. Game & Watch just tried to 'shake' his head in a negative way, showing Peach that there was no problem.

"Oh, OK," Peach said, understanding what he meant. Staying in contact with him for such a long time gave her plenty of time to study the way he communicated with people, so she didn't have a hard time trying to understand him.

He made some sounds, trying to ask Peach why she was there. She then let an 'oh' of surprise escape her lips, as she remembered what she was going to say.

"Yes, yes. I almost forgot why I came here to call you. I just came to thank you for protecting me on that fight earlier today. It was very nice of you."

Now, it was Mr. Game & Watch that looked surprised. He didn't expect that Peach would really care about him trying to protect her all the way through the fight. After all, even though those stages had protection devices that prevented any real damage, some of those hits still hurt a lot and he just couldn't bare seeing Peach in any type of pain. But he really didn't expect any type of 'reward' out of that, except for the fact that Peach would remain almost untouched.

"You looked really worried about me. Don't worry. I can take care of myself. If I couldn't, I wouldn't join this," Peach said, with a giggle, while blinking to Mr. Game & Watch.

He then produced some noises, like in disapproval. How could she say that? She needed to be protected, from everything. At least, for him, she needed to be protected from everything that could hurt her, both emotionally and physically.

"C'mon, don't look so mad," Peach said with another giggle "A girl needs to learn how to protect herself."

Crossing his arms, Mr. Game & Watch turned his back to Peach. He just couldn't admit that. She was too lovely to go and fight those ruffians.

"OK, maybe this will make you feel better," she said, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

If Mr. Game & Watch was a person, he would be blushing from head to toe. Good thing his mood didn't interfere with his normal color. He also felt his knees turn to jelly.

"There. Are you feeling better?"

With a loud and sudden ring of a bell, he started to move around, like dancing, what made Peach giggle again.

"You are such a lovely guy. Don't ever change," and said that, she kissed him on the forehead and went away, humming some random song.

Mr. Game & Watch couldn't feel better.


End file.
